Olive Abroholos Elephanta
Olive Abroholos Elephanta is a female peculiar with the peculiarity of levitation. Biography Olive was lighter than air from the minute she was born----- she came out of her mother and floated straight up to the ceiling. When she was five years old, her father sent her to work at a boot-blacking factory. According to her, it was awful. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Olive is first seen approaching centaur shaped bush where the other peculiar childrens' ball was stuck in its chest. The others then proceed to tie a rope around her waist. She takes off her shoes and begins to float up, toward the centaur's chest to try and retrieve the ball. She says she can't get it because it's stuck. Olive is one of the youngest members of Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children and is seventy-five and a half. She appears on the front cover. Hollow City Olive joins the others and travels to London. She guides them in the rowboats towards the end of their journey from Cainholm to the mainland. She tags along with the whole group throughout the book and makes a friend named Jessica at the train station, who is being evacuated from London due to air raid threats. At the end of the book, she is captured along with the other Peculiars and does not escape with Jacob and Emma. Library of Souls Along with the rest of Miss Peregrine's wards, excluding Jacob, Emma, and Fiona, Olive is imprisoned in Devil's Acre for a majority of the story. After being released, she helps free other peculiars and acts as a lookout for the Wights that had run from them with her view from the sky. She had to be pulled back down after the Wights discovered her and began shooting. Later, she follows Addison into Abaton to save Jacob, Emma, and Miss Peregrine. She is part of the restoration efforts in Devil's Acre. In the end of the book, she arrives to help Jacob in America with the others. Description In her photograph, Olive is pictured wearing an old white dress with three ruffles hanging over her small body. She is wearing white tights, wrinkling around the knees, and shiny black Mary Janes. Her long wavy hair is squeezed to the top of her head by a crown, too low on her forehead. She looks grumpy, although in the books she is mostly happy, optimistic and cheerful, like all of the peculiar children, Olive looks much younger than her actual age, and appears to be around seven years old. See Graphic Novel, above, for her description in the Graphic Novel The Graphic Novel In the graphic novel, Olive has wavy brown hair, and the dress she wore on the cover is now modernized. She also wears a black headband and brown leggings with lots of black stripes. During the talent show, each peculiar has a different stage name. Her stage name, according to the graphic novel, is The Levitating Girl. Peculiarity Olive can levitate. Unlike the other children in Miss Peregrine's home, Olive's peculiarity was with her the second she was born. According to her, she floated right up to the hospital ceiling and would have floated out the window if it had not been for the umbilical cord keeping her attached to her mother. She has to wear weighted shoes so she does not float away for occasionally she does. Relationships Jacob Portman Bronwyn Bruntley Bronwyn feels especially responsible for the safety of Olive and Claire, as they are the youngest. Due to this sense of responsibility, Bronwyn usually objects to anything dangerous Olive suggests. Bronwyn often uses "Little Magpie" as a pet name for Olive. During their journey in the rowboats in Hollow City, Bronwyn throws her own safety aside out of concern for Olive who could of floating away through the clouds. Miss Peregrine Olive is one of Miss Peregrine's wards. Olive calls her 'Miss P.' and has much faith in her, though the faith is a little shaken when Caul-as-Miss Peregrine-as-a bird-as a-fake kills Winnifred, Melina Manon's friendly and Miss Wren's ancient pigeon. However, upon fining that Caul did the killing, her faith was mostly restored. The Peculiar Clown The Peculiar Clown is one of the peculiars gathered at Miss Wren's hideout with Althea (now deceased) whose ability is unknown. Olive didn't seem to enjoy the clown's harrassment or little faith in her strength, seen when he told the group that came to Wren's hideout that only the braver ones could come. In this, the clown is referencing to Olive as a 'not braver one' and she responds to this by claiming that she could face anything that the others could. However, later, when in the Wight's prison loop, she confesses to Jacob "with a sob" that the clown was thrown into the chasm near Wren's. Her act of sadness hints that she cared for and liked the Peculiar Clown despite his actions. Trivia *Unlike most peculiars, Olive was born with her peculiarity. *Along with Claire, Olive is the youngest of Miss Peregrine's children (physically). *Her last name, Elephanta, is slightly ironic as Olive herself is lighter than air, while the world "Elephanta" resembles the word "Elephant". Subverted in that, like her middle name Abroholos, it refers to the strong southerly or southeasterly wind which blows on the Malabar coast of India during the months of September and October. *In the film based on the movie, Olive was aged to a teenager and manipulates a ball of flame along with Emma using Olive's book powers which is different from the book itself, *Her middle name, Abroholos, is a reference to the Abrolhos squall that typically occurs from May through August near the Abrolhos Islands off the coast of eastern Brazil. ro:Olive Abroholos Elephanta es:Olive Abroholos Elephanta fr:Olive Abroholos Elephanta ru:Оливия Аброхолос Элефанта lt:Oliva Elefanta Category:Characters Category:Peculiars Category:Females Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Children Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Category:Hollow City characters Category:Library of Souls characters Category:A Map of Days characters Category:Supporting character